Chosen
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Elena is chosen to be the king's bride. It's a story of love, lust, friendship, and betrayal. All human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my new story! This is something I've never done before, setting the story in a century I'm completely unfamiliar with. This is all human, which is something else I'm pretty new to as well (as far as TVD goes). I tried my best to be mindful of the time period I was writing in and not use any modern-day terms, but I may not have caught myself as much as I needed to. I have the story almost complete, and it's 4 chapters long. There's a possibility that may change. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see more of.

* * *

_**England, October 1478**_

_Elena flipped her long, dark hair behind her head and continued the milk the cow she had claimed as hers. Truly, it was her father's, but she was the one who took care of it, even when she didn't have to. It was the one thing besides her family that she honestly loved._

"_Lena!" Elena turned her head to see her sister, Katherine run into the barn. _

"_Katherine!" Elena stood. "What's with all the screaming. You'll spook Anne."_

"_Anne? You named that cow?" Katherine's face scrunched in disapproval._

"_Of course I named her. The same as mother and father named us. What else am I going to call her?"_

"_It's not as if it's your child. It's an animal!"_

_Katherine was two years Elena's senior and always had to be right. Elena folded her arms and huffed._

"_Fine, name the bloody cow, but you're going to think it silly that we fought over this when I tell you why I came in here."_

"_Fine, get on with it."_

"_King Niklaus is here."_

"_What?" Elena dropped her arms._

"_You heard me! He's come to pick a bride."_

"_But why one of our people?"_

"_Why not one of us?"_

"_We're just simple farmers."_

"_Well, apparently he doesn't care about that, because he's waiting to see all girls 13 years to 18 years. Lucky you, turning 13 yesterday."_

"_I don't see, what's lucky about it. I don't want to be the king's wife."_

"_Well, why not? Because you can't be friends with cows?"_

_Elena crossed her arms again and glared at her sister. _

"_I'm not going." Elena stated._

"_Well that's too bad, because unless you want Mother and Father to be imprisoned, you must go. Besides, what's the likelihood of him picking you anyway, when he has me to choose from. Imagine how happy Mother and Father will be when I'm chosen to be the king's bride."_

"_Happy that you'll be gone." _

_Katherine huffed. "Come on, Lena." Katherine grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to the town square where all of the teen girls were gathered. Once there, Katherine stood straight, with her arms to the side and chin tilted upwards. Two men were walking in front of a carriage surrounded by several guards on horses._

"_Is that King Niklaus on the left?" Elena asked her sister._

_Katherine nodded excitedly. _

_Elena sighed. "I suppose he is rather good looking." She quickly tightened her stance, arms folded and head down. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be the wife of a king."_

_Katherine rolled her eyes._

_The 21 year-old King Niklaus and his adviser were walking slowly, occasionally asking questions. Finally, King Niklaus approached the sisters._

_As he glanced back and forth, their appearance intrigued him. Elena didn't make eye contact, but Niklaus could see the resemblance. "You look so much alike, it's impossible for you not to be sisters. The question is, are you twins?"_

"_No, Your Majesty." Katherine answered quickly. "I'm a full two years older. My sister just celebrated her 13th birthday only yesterday."_

_Niklaus looked at the younger sister. "What's your name."_

"_I'm Katherine, Your Majesty!"_

_Niklaus smirked at the older girl. "My question was not directed to you, Katherine." Katherine flinched as if she'd been hit. "You, girl." Elena's head was still tilted down, but she slowly turned it to look at Katherine. Katherine glared and tears burned her eyes as she whipped her head away from her sister's view._

"_Elena, Your Majesty." She croaked out. She felt like crying because her sister was mad at her over something she couldn't control. Elena turned her head back to her feet. _

"_Elena." Niklaus said her name. "Look at me, Love." Her head didn't move immediately and Klaus reached his hand out and put his finger under her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. "Why the tears, Love?" He asked when he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away with the same hand he used to lift her chin._

_With her arms still folded in front of her, she stole a sideways glance at her sister. "She's mad." The king furrowed his brow and he looked from one sister to the other. "A-and... I.. I don't want to leave Anne."_

"_Who's Anne?" Niklaus asked in confusion glancing from one sister, to his adviser, to the other._

"_Her bloody cow." Katherine said with a bite._

"_She's my friend, Kat!" Elena yelled angrily._

"_Stop whining! He hasn't even chosen you yet!"_

"_Oh, but I have." Niklaus said with a smug look on his face._

_Worry filled Elena's eyes as anger and confusion filled Katherine's and many of the other girls' as whispers went down the line._

"_Sir," his adviser spoke. "Don't you want to finish looking at all of the eligible women before making a decision?"_

"_The decision is made. Elena will be my bride." Niklaus extended his hand and Elena took it reluctantly. "And Stefan?"_

"_Yes sir." His adviser spoke._

"_Find Anne and bring her to the royal stables."_

_Elena's expression softened as she looked up at Niklaus. "Really?"_

"_Of course. Anything for my bride."_

_He took her arm and led her to the carriage, then helped her inside._

"_Thank you, Your Majesty."_

"_Darling, we are to be married. Call me Niklaus."_

* * *

**England, October 1479**

Elena rubbed her round stomach as she stared out the window recalling how exactly one year before, she was just a poor farmer's daughter who was chosen by the King to be his wife. Now here she was a year later, a queen, and about to give birth to her first child. The doctor was concerned with how big Elena was and told her that she may be having two children. The thought terrified her, but she hoped she would have a boy and a girl. A boy, because Niklaus really wanted an heir and a girl, because she wanted a little princess that would steal her father's heart.

There was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Elena called.

Her three handmaidens walked in each carrying something different.

"Your towels, _Milady_." The first one said with an attitude.

"Katherine!" The second handmaiden gasped at the first.

"It's fine, Caroline." Elena told her. "Katherine, I don't understand what I did wrong. I had to go over Sir Stefan's head to get you here. I thought you'd love living in the castle."

"Yes, as a queen! Not the Queen's servant! All of you've done is given me a constant reminder that I'm not good enough to be here."

"Well, if you didn't want to be here, you should have said so!"

"Fine, I don't want to be here!"

"Then, you may leave, but know this: Once you walk out that door you won't be back."

Katherine threw the apron the girls were required to wear off of her and onto the ground and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Caroline slowly reached down and picked up the apron, and Elena turned to her third handmaiden. "Bonnie, would you let Sir Stefan know of Katherine's dismissal?"

"Yes madame." Bonnie said and left the room.

"Caroline?" Elena asked softly when she heard a sob.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." Caroline said instead of actually answering the question. "I just don't like to see two sisters fight."

Elena sighed. "It's fine, Caroline, really. I've learned not let Katherine's attitude affect me."

"But after you worked so hard to get her here-"

Elena giggled. "It wasn't as big of an ordeal as I made it out to be. I asked Sir Stefan if it was alright if Katherine came to stay with us and he told me just to make sure it was okay with Niklaus, since he didn't show an interest in her when he chose me. That's what I meant by going over his head. And all it took to convince my husband was a night in his bed. The night that I'm mostly certain this happened." Elena motioned to her belly.

Caroline smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Very. I especially can't wait to be able to go outside again." Elena glanced back out of the window.

"The stable boy asks about you a lot."

"He does?" Elena said, not hiding the thrill in her voice.

Caroline nodded. "Are you good friends?"

Elena nodded. "He cares for Anne, when I'm not able to."

"Oh! He told me to tell you that Anne had her calf!"

"Marvelous! I wish I could have been there." Elena said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"He wants to know what we should call her."

"It was girl? How wonderful! I would love to have a girl!" She rubbed her belly and felt a kick and laughed. "How about, Lorraine."

"An excellent choice. I'll let Damon know."

"Please do."

"What do you plan on naming your child?"

"Maybe I should name my daughter Katherine. Just to make my sister feel worse."

Caroline smiled. "That smirk on your face makes me think you've spent too much time with the King."

Elena sighed. "Not nearly enough. I do miss him greatly. Did you know that when I was chosen to be his wife, I sincerely didn't want to be? I nearly ran away from the palace on the first night here."

"Really?" Caroline asked. "What changed your mind?"

Elena thought about her answer and frowned. "I'm tired."

Caroline's expression turned serious. They weren't two friends having a conversation anymore, she had to get back to work. "I'll help you to bed." She lifted Elena from her spot next to the window and then helped the covers over her. "I'll let the others know not to disturb you."

"Thank you Caroline." Caroline nodded and just as she reached the door heard Elena say "And don't forget. Lorraine."

"I'll go tell him straight away."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites! After the flashback there is a bit of a time jump, mainly because I felt the story could be told without the fluff in the middle. Also, this is the last chapter that I wrote a flashback for. If you like the flashbacks let me know, otherwise there won't be anymore. If you don't like them, or don't care, let me know that too. Please review!

* * *

_**England, October 1478**_

_Elena crept down the hall, tiptoeing so she wouldn't make any noise. Once she was out of the palace she was about to head straight for the gate, when she suddenly remembered that Anne was in the stables. There was no way she could leave her here. She turned and headed toward the direction of the stables. She wasn't exactly sure where it was because it was big place and she hadn't had to time to explore it all. She just knew she could see them from her bedroom window._

_Elena found the stables with ease and walked inside. On the end, she found Anne. Elena stroked Anne's face, then turned to grab a rope. She tied the rope in a loose circle and went to slip it over Anne's head._

"_What are you doing here?" Elena jumped and a soft shriek escaped her lips. "Who are you?" The man asked as he approached her forcefully and snatched the rope from her hands._

"_Give that back!" Elena demanded._

"_Not until you answer my questions."_

"_This is my cow I was...taking her for a walk." She lied and folded her arms._

"_Your cow?" He asked with a raised brow, then realization settled. "My apologies, Miss Elena." He said with a bow._

"_Yes." Elena said with slight confusion. No one had ever treated her like this before. Suddenly, she realized she had some authority over this man. She dropped her arms. "You should be sorry. Snatching a rope out of my hand like that. May I have it back now." She extended her hand for the rope._

"_Of course." He told her as he placed the rope back in her hand._

"_Thank you." She then turned back to slipping the rope over Anne's head._

"_But, I must insist, that I accompany you for your walk."_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_It's late, Miss. Should anything happen to you, King Niklaus would have my head for sure."_

"_But how should I know that you won't be the one that should make something to happen to me?"_

"_Very well, let me introduce myself. My name is Damon. I run the stables. My brother, Sir Stefan, got me this job."_

"_Your brother's the King's adviser?"_

"_Why are you so surprised?"_

"_I'm not. I just... I don't see the family resemblance is all."_

"_Stefan got his looks from our father. I got mine from our mother." _

"_My sister and I look as if we could be twins. It never occurred to me that siblings could look different from one another."_

"_Well, then you must be living in a fantasy world."_

"_I'm just thirteen! I haven't had time to live in anything but a fantasy world."_

"_Right, your best friend is a cow."_

"_I never said that-"_

"_You didn't have to. Stefan told me about the argument with your sister."_

"_Fine! So what if my best friend is a cow? All the other children my age are working at home. The only one close to my age is Katherine and she's never liked me as well as Anne has. So, I'm sorry if that's a problem for you."_

_A loud thud caused Elena to gasp and turn around to look where Anne was standing only a few moments before._

"_Anne!" Elena cried knelt down next to her. Damon rushed over to the cow and Elena worked the rope off of her neck and cradled her head in her lap. "Do something!" She yelled at Damon._

"_She's sick, Miss Elena."_

"_Homesick probably. We should take her back immediately-"_

"_We shouldn't move her. I don't think she'd survive the walk back."_

"_But she can't die!" Elena threw her arms around the cow and wept. She glanced up at Damon and pleaded, "Please do something! Please help her! Tell me what to do. I'll do anything."_

_Damon placed a comforting hand on her back. "I'll do my best."_

* * *

**England, November 1483**

"Hello my darlings!" Niklaus said happily as he scooped his three year-old twin daughters up in his arms. They each hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "Has mommy had the baby yet?" Niklaus asked.

"Not yet, your majesty." Elena's handmaiden, Bonnie told him. They heard a muffled scream and Niklaus groaned and sat in his chair with a daughter on each knee.

"This is taking longer than when these two were born."

"In my experience, every birth is different, your majesty."

"Very well, I guess I'll just wait here until it comes."

A few moments later there was another muffled scream, followed by muffled cries.

"Finally!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"Hooray!" The identical toddlers cheered.

"Your majesty?" Niklaus turned to look at Meredith, the midwife. "Congratulations. You have another beautiful daughter."

"A sister!" One twin yelled.

"A girl?" Niklaus sat his daughters on the floor, more forceful than he should have. "What is wrong with her that she can't give me a son?!" he growled.

He marched toward the room and opened the door roughly, but his expression softened at the sight of his wife cradling their child.

He walked over and saw that Elena was crying. "What's wrong, Love?"

Elena sniffed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted it to be a boy. I wanted to make you happy."

Niklaus sighed. It was impossible to be mad at her. He kissed her forehead. "It's alright. We'll try again. Besides. She's very beautiful. She has your lovely brown eyes."

"What should we name her?" Elena asked him.

"Maybe we should ask our other daughters."

Elena smiled at the thought and turned to see which handmaiden was present. "Rose, please bring Alice and Alexandria in here."

Rose nodded and left the room, returning moments later with the twins.

"Can we see her?" Alice, the older of the two, asked.

"Of course." Niklaus said and stood so he could lift them both onto the bed.

"What should we call her?" Elena asked her daughters.

"We should name her Caroline!"Alexandria said.

"I like her!" Alice added.

"But that's Caroline's name." Elena told them.

"Who's Caroline?" Niklaus asked with confusion.

"My handmaiden. She helps the girls sometimes."

Niklaus nodded. "What do you think of Margaret?"

Elena scrunch her face. "She doesn't look like a Margaret."

"You're absolutely right. She looks like a..."

"Hannah." Elena finished.

"I like that name!" Alice agreed.

"Me too!" Her sister agreed.

"She does look like a Hannah." Niklaus finally said. "Hannah it is."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, since no one answered my question about the flashbacks, I decide not to worry about writing another one and just leave what I had already written. Also, some of the things that are mentioned as being punishable by death, I'm going to admit, I'm not entirely sure are true, but if it's not, this is still a fictional story, in fictional England, so I can make my own laws if I want to.

* * *

**England, November 1485**

"Why did you have Caroline send me all the way out here?" Elena asked Damon in frustration.

"Anne died this morning."

Elena breath hitched in her throat. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Elena. I came to feed her this morning and she was already gone. She must have passed during the night."

"Oh." She was on the brink of tears. "Where is she now?"

"I already buried her."

"You...you buried her? We're not going to use her for food?"

"Why would we do such a thing? She was a friend. It would be as if you passed and I cooked you."

Elena smiled. "You think of me as friend?"

Damon's expression turned serious. "I think of you as more than a friend, Miss Elena."

Elena paused a moment to consider his words. "I see." She paused again, then continued, "Thank you for taking care of her these past few years. I appreciate it so very much."

Damon nodded and Elena stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When she slowly pulled away, she saw that his eyes were closed. He opened them hesitantly. Elena held her head down and turned to walk away, but Damon quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**England, December 1485, 1 Month Later**

"Good morning, Milady."

"Tis not a good morning, Caroline." Elena groaned from her bed.

"Are you ill?" Caroline asked her.

"Just ill with grief."

"Over Anne? But that was nearly a month ago. Maybe we should send for a doctor."

"No." Elena said quickly.

Caroline looked around to make sure no other handmaidens were in the room, then closed the door.

"It may not be any of my business, but is there something else that you aren't telling me?" Caroline whispered as she neared Elena's bed.

Elena closed her eyes. "I was with another man," she said softly.

"When you say 'with', you mean to say?" Caroline asked.

"Intimately." Elena whispered.

Caroline's eyes grew huge and a gasp escaped. "Oh!"

"And then the next night, the king called for me to bed with him."

"When was this?"

"Around the time when Anne died."

"Well, then maybe your sickness means you are with child!" Caroline said with a smile. Elena groaned in response. "Oh." Caroline said with realization. "You've already thought of that."

"I haven't just thought it. I know it."

"How can you know this soon?" Caroline asked her.

"Call it intuition. And I know what it feels like from the two times before. I just don't know how to tell Niklaus."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled at the possibility of having a son."

"I meant to tell him about Damon."

"Damon? What does he have to do with-" Caroline stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on Elena's face. "Oh. He's the man you were with."

Elena nodded.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Maybe you should keep it secret."

Elena shook her head. "I can't lie to my husband any longer. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Caroline, but it's something I must do on my own."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Stefan said to the king. "The queen is here to see you."

"Bring her in." Niklaus said with a smile from his throne. Elena was brought into the throne room. "What brings you here, Love?"

Elena wouldn't make eye contact. "I fear I have been unfaithful to you."

Niklaus's kind demeanor was immediately transformed to one of anger. "You what?"

"I was with another man, and I believe I am with child. Only, I'm not sure of who the child's father is."

"How dare you have an affair!" Niklaus roared.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord. But I have told you and I'm ready to accept the consequences."

Niklaus paused for a moment before uttering the word,"Death."

"My Lord?" Sir Stefan asked in surprise. Elena's cheeks drained of blood.

"You heard me. She brought me shame. She doesn't deserve to live. Guards!"

Two men grabbed Elena's arms and started to walk off with her when the heavy doors in the back opened. "Wait!" The young woman yelled.

"Who is this?!" Niklaus asked, outraged.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled in shock, not even hearing her husband's question.

"Caroline?" Niklaus said the name as if recalling it from somewhere.

"Please! You can't kill her!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"What about your children? They need their mother! And what about this baby? What if it's yours? What if it's a boy? With Miss Elena's death, you would be killing your heir. And isn't it enough that she told you of her transgression? She could have kept it a secret, but at least she was honest!"

Niklaus was silent for several moments. "You do realize that your coming in here without permission is also punishable by death?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm aware. You may kill me if that's is what you must do, but my job is to serve my Queen. And I take that job very seriously."

Niklaus was again silent for several moments. "Let her go." He told his guards. Elena was unhanded and Niklaus turned to her. "Be aware that your handmaiden has saved your life." Elena nodded. "The child you carry, will be raised as my own, no matter of it's true paternity. Now leave."

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I told you to leave."

Elena ran to Caroline and hugged her. "Thank you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that you are truly my best friend."

Elena was pulled away from Caroline by the guards and escorted out of the room.

"As for you, Caroline..."

Caroline bowed her head, "Yes, My Lord?"

Niklaus walked over to her and lifted her head to make her look at him. "You are very bold, and you have a sharp tongue. It can get you into trouble, so I would be mindful of it." Caroline nodded. "But, then, your outburst has stirred something in me. Elena's unwillingness to be my bride when I first met her is what attracted me to her. But the rest of the time she has always been so devoted and obedient. Until now at least, but even then she never talked back to me. You, though. Your defiance attracts me to you." Caroline looked away. Niklaus leaned in and whispered "Do I disgust you? I do hope so. Your punishment will be my reward." He said with a slimy smirk. "You may leave. For now."

* * *

Elena jumped every time her door opened, hoping it would be Caroline. She hadn't seen the blonde handmaiden since Caroline had saved Elena's life, and all she could do was hope and pray that her friend wasn't dead. Finally, her door open and Caroline came in.

"Caroline! You're alive!" Elena ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her, but Caroline flinched. Elena slowly let go of her. "Are you mad at me? Did Niklaus punish you? I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get involved-"

"It's not you." Caroline's voice broke. "I'm just sore." Elena pulled Caroline's sleeves away from her arms and saw bruises.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I fell."

"You fell? When? How?"

"It's not important." Caroline shook her head and tears threatened to fall.

Elena shut the door and gingerly pulled Caroline to the bed.

"Caroline, you are my best friend, and I would hope that I am yours. Please, tell me what has happened."

Tears now fell freely and Caroline choked back a few sobs. "King Niklaus..." She started, but stopped and waiting a moment before continuing in a whisper, "Forced himself on me."

"He what?!"

"You mustn't tell anyone. He'll sentence me to death. He told me so."

"How did this happen?"

"After you left, he told me that my defiance attracted me to him, and last night, Sir Stefan brought me to the king's room. I didn't want him to do it, so I struggled with him, which he only seemed to enjoy more. It was awful."

"I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad we're both still alive."

"I am as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**England, March 1486, 3 Months Later**

Elena walked into the stables and began to stroke the manes of a few horses.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. I was beginning to think the only reason you ever came here was for Anne. That you didn't care about Lorraine, or me."

Elena's breath hitched when she heard his voice.

"It has been awhile." Elena said without turning around.

"What brings you back? Care for a ride?"

Elena shook her head. "I can't." She took a deep breath and turned to face him. She was only four months along but there was a slight difference. Damon's eyes grew slightly as her hand traveled to her stomach. "I'm having another baby."

"Well, I guess a congratulations are in order."

"Yes, I guess so." She took a deep breath. "Possibly for you as well."

"You mean...because we..."

"I don't know. Not for sure. We may never know for sure. I just know that when I'm with Niklaus, it doesn't feel right like it does now." Damon quickly leaned in and kissed Elena passionately. She kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away. "We can't, Damon. He'll kill me if he finds out. He nearly did it once already. If it weren't for Caroline, I'd be dead."

"Miss Elena." Elena jumped at the sound of Sir Stefan's voice.

"Sir Stefan!"

He looked back and forth between her and his brother. "You two should not be together. If the king finds out-"

"I know." Elena told him. " I just had to see him once more. To let him know."

"You should be going." He told her.

Elena nodded to him, then back to Damon, then left the stables.

Stefan turned to his brother. "You should stay away from her. I'd hate to see something happen to you because of her."

"But I've fallen in love with her!"

"Then, fall out of love, or Niklaus will hang you from the gallows."

Stefan marched off, and caught up with Elena. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Ouch!"

"Stay away from my brother. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but keep him out of it." He quickly left, not even giving Elena enough time to form a response.

**England, June 1486, 3 Months Later**

"The Queen is here." Sir Stefan told King Niklaus.

"Send her in."

Elena came in and dragged Caroline behind her. "Caroline has just been informed that she is having a baby. YOUR baby."

Anger rose up as he turned to Caroline. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"It wasn't hard to figure out!" Elena yelled back, sticking up for Caroline this time. "The way you look at her. The way you seek her out now all of a sudden after six years. You're in love with her!"

"You're in love with a stable boy!"

"What?"

"Don't act like you have no idea. I have eyes all over the grounds."

"I haven't seen him in months!"

"That's exactly my point. You used to go all of the time, then you stopped, shortly before you told me about your condition, then one last time shortly after. Now, three months later and you still haven't seen him. What else would be the reason except for that he was the one you had an affair with."

Elena didn't know what would be worse- confirming what he said, or denying it. So, instead, she folded her arms and glared.

"Also," Niklaus continued. "There was the kiss that you two shared the day you went back three months ago." Elena dropped her arms and softened the look on her face. If Niklaus knew of the kiss there was no point in fighting it. Niklaus looked back and forth between the two women in front of him. "Let's play a game of chance, shall we?" Niklaus said to Elena and Caroline. "Since you both disobeyed me and each did something that I informed you would be punished by death, but you are both carrying my children, should you bare me a son, I shall spare your lives. Should you bare me yet another daughter, you will be hung. I do hope, for both of your sakes, I have two sons by the end of this."

**England, August 1486, 2 months later**

"Caroline, do not stress yourself. I shall call in Rose or Bonnie to make the beds." Elena told her best friend.

"No, I am fine. If I can't do my job, I'll go mad."

Elena smiled and leaned back in her chair, resting her hand on her swelling stomach. "Alright then. If you insist."

"I do." Caroline said, then sighed and leaned onto the bed. "But maybe after a moment's rest."

Elena chuckled. "Have you felt your baby move yet?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Plenty of times. It's as if she never grows tired."

The color drained from Elena face. "She?"

"What?"

"You said '_She_ never grows tired'."

Caroline looked down. "I suppose I did. I'm most certain it's a girl. Call it mother's intuition."

"But, Caroline! Remember what Niklaus said? If you bare a girl, you shall be sentenced to death!"

"I know. Which means you'll have to promise to take care of her when I'm gone."

"No, Caroline! Stop saying such things! You'll have a boy. We will both have boys and they will be brothers together and-" Elena saw the somber look on Caroline's face. "Please, just don't give up just yet."

Caroline sighed. "If that's your wish. I live to serve my Queen."

Elena shook her head. "Why do you say such things? I'm your friend. After all we have been through together."

"Because it's who I am, Elena. I was taught to respect royalty, and I was not lucky enough to be chosen by the king."

"But you were. He just chose you second. I believe he loves you more than he could ever love me."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't kill me."

Elena shook her head. "He just loves himself above all else. He's even willing to raise a child that isn't even his to save his name."

"There's a chance it's his."

Elena shook her head. "Call it intuition." She repeated Caroline's words. "I am positive that this child has been fathered by Damon. I just wish that Niklaus had not chose me, and yet Damon and I could have met so I wouldn't have to hide my love for him."

* * *

**A/N:** I believe the next chapter will be the last, there may be an epilogue though, mainly because I've been struggling with how to end it.


	5. Chapter 5

**England, September 1486, **

Elena cradled her son, James, in her arms as Caroline waddled over to her.

"He's lovely, Elena." Caroline told her.

Elena smiled. "He has his father's eyes."

Caroline looked into the baby's ice-blue eyes. "Maybe King Niklaus's mother had the same color eyes."

Elena shook her head. "No, Caroline. I'm convinced now, more than ever, that my son is also Damon's. Bonnie also believes it to be true as well."

Caroline shook her head. "Just because she thinks she can see the future she-" Caroline stopped mid sentence.

"Are you all right?" Elena asked her.

"I think the baby is coming."

"I'll send for Meredith." Elena said quickly before laying her son down and running off.

* * *

"Oh, Caroline." Elena said sadly as soon as Meredith had the baby in her arms.

"What?" Caroline said panicked. "Is something wrong."

Elena shook her head slightly. "No, it's just.. you were right. It's a girl."

Caroline smiled as Meredith handed the baby over, but soon Caroline was sobbing.

"I don't want to leave her. I want to watch her grow. I'm not ready to go."

"The King," Meredith started, "If you remember is not here at the moment. He shouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning. At least you'll have a day to spend with her."

"Meredith," Elena finally spoke again. "Can you make sure that no one tells Niklaus of the birth?"

"I'll do my best." Meredith told her.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start and a hand clasped over her mouth. She struggled for a moment before realizing that the hand belonged to Sir Stefan and his finger was over his mouth telling her to be quiet.

Stefan led Caroline and her daughter out of the palace and into a carriage. Stefan slipped the driver a shiny coin then turned back to Caroline. "Matt here will take you away and into hiding."

"How did you know it was a girl?" Caroline asked.

"Elena found me when we got back this morning and told me. She knew I would do anything to protect you."

"And why is that?"

"You're the best friend of the woman my brother is in love with...and it's possible that I'm in love with you as well."

"What?"

"That's not important though, because this will all have been for nothing if we don't hurry. Have a good life, Caroline."

* * *

The next day, Stefan came into Elena's room with a somber look on his face.

"Sir Stefan." Elena's heart began to race, knowing something was wrong. "What has happened?"

"The King found out about the birth of his daughter, and that I had sent Caroline away." Stefan took a deep breath, choking back tears. "He has killed my brother."

Elena gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. "No! How could he- why would-" Elena began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry." She was apologizing for making such a scene, but also because it was her fault that Damon was now dead.

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just thought I should be the one to tell you. Also, I'm stepping down as the King's Advisor. I considered him a friend for a long time, but for him to do this is unforgivable."

"He probably thinks the same of you. Niklaus has never been one to care for others before himself."

Stefan nodded and was silent for a moment before whispering, "Take care, Elena."

"And you as well, Sir Stefan."

Stefan smiled sadly. "Just call me Stefan now." Elena nodded, then quickly threw her arms around his neck. In all the years they had known each other, this was the closest they had ever gotten. They only talked in passing or when one of them needed a favor from the other, but this was goodbye. It wasn't until this very moment, they either of them realized how good of friends they really were.

"Keep my nephew safe." Stefan told her as he pulled away.

Elena froze for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Matt knocked on the door of a house five days later. Caroline stood behind him with her daughter in her arms. When the door opened, her first instinct was to throw her arms around what looked like her best friend that she thought she'd never see again, but then common sense took a hold of her first.

"Katherine?" Caroline was surprised.

"Come inside. Hurry." She said quickly and ushered them both in.

"Forgive me," Caroline said once they were in. "But,why are you so willing to help us? When we worked together, you didn't seem to like me very much."

"I was a jealous teen. It was more that I didn't like my job than that I didn't like my fellow employees. After Sir Stefan was informed of my dismissal, he came after me, offering to do what he could to help me. The two of us stayed in contact at my sister's request. He was our go-between."

"I didn't realize Elena kept in contact with you." Caroline told her.

"Elena has always been compassionate, even when I have been terribly rude. She wrote letters and Sir Stefan delivered them. It wasn't until after the birth of my niece, Hannah that I began to respond to them. When she found out that she was to have Hannah, she was afraid of what Niklaus may do if she didn't bare him a son. Even though I was not yet talking to her, I was beginning to soften, and the three of us devised a plan, that should Niklaus try to have her killed, Stefan would get her away from there and she would come to live with me. When Hannah was born, but yet Niklaus did not punish her, I realized how close I was to losing my sister. That's when I began to write back. We had to keep our relationship a secret, even from you, Caroline-which drove Elena mad. She wanted you to know so much, but in order to keep her safe, Niklaus had to always believe that we still hated each other. Her and Stefan also had to keep communicating to a minimum. When Niklaus made this so-called 'game', we prepared, at worst, to have both of you here. After James was born, Elena was concerned that your intuition would be correct, but they chose not to tell you of our plan."

"That's why she told Meredith to make sure no one knew of the birth, so she could find Stefan and let him know."

Katherine nodded. "When I last spoke to him, he was not looking forward to saying goodbye to you. He had grown quite fond of you over the years." Caroline bowed her head as she soaked in all of the information Katherine had thrown at her. "What's her name?" Katherine asked.

"Ella."

"She's beautiful." Katherine told her.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't throw things at me for killing Damon. That was always the plan. I've had this written for awhile and I haven't posted it, because it's a weird place to end it, so I think I'll do an epilogue; although the epilogue I have in mind could be another story in itself. I'll take suggestions: Should I mark this as complete and start a sequel or just wrap it up in the epilogue?


	6. Author's Note

So this isn't a chapter, but I felt like I needed to address a few things people have mentioned in the comments.

1) A guest asked "Does klaus know about caroline baby?or that james isn't his?"

The first question is answered in the story. Klaus knows that Caroline had a baby girl and that they fled the kingdom. That was why he sentenced Damon to death. As for question 2, I feel like Klaus does know that James isn't his, but as he said before, he plans on raising him as his own.

2) Another guest made this comment "I think that Damon had little importance in your story. And this was supposed to be a Delena fic! And you just killed him and you gave no importance to it. At all! I'm a bit disappointed"

This comment rubbed me the wrong way the most, because at no point did I say "This is a Delena fic." And I purposefully avoided that statement, because she was with Klaus. Unfortunately I just realized that, depending on where you look, the characters are either listed as "Elena G., Damon S., Caroline F., Klaus" or "Elena G. & Damon S." I guess because they were the first two names mentioned. I didn't mean to mention them in any particular order, but if I'd listed them as Elena then Caroline (because they are the two major characters) that would have given the wrong impression as well. So I apologize for misleading anyone, because that was not my intention. If you ever read a story of mine again, just know that I don't like to "give away the ending" so to speak. When I list characters, that's really what I'm doing. Unless I outright say "this is a [_insert shipper name here_] fic" then don't make any assumptions.

3) I appreciate all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. I knew that Damon's death would not go over well with some people. And I'll be honest, I've gone through many scenarios in which he reappears. I just haven't decided if that'll be the direction I'll go or not. The epilogue has not been written yet so anything can happen. I encourage everyone to stick with it until after the epilogue is written. Maybe we will all get closure one way or another.

Thanks!

Tracie


	7. Epilogue

A/N: There is a link in my profile to pictures of the new characters and the translation in the last section is beneath the author's note at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**16 YEARS LATER**

"Ella!" Caroline called her oldest daughter. "Come help me with dinner!"

"Coming, Mother!" Ella called back with a groan. She stood from her position on the steps in front of her house. She had been waiting for her father to come back from town. There was no sign of him yet, but then again, their house was surrounded by trees for miles. She walked in and saw her younger sister, Claire, setting the table.

Caroline motioned for Ella to come toward her, then handed her a knife and a carrot. "Chop this up, then put it in the pot."

"Yes, Mother." Ella took the knife and vegetable and began to slice them into small pieces, and when she was finished with that one, Caroline handed her three more. Just as she went to hand her daughter the fifth, the door swung open.

"Father!" Ella exclaimed in excitement.

Caroline smiled then noticed the bewildered expression on her husband's face. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"I don't- I don't know whether to be ecstatic or worried."

"Well, what is it?" Claire asked anxiously.

Stefan took a deep breath. "When I arrived into town, everyone was talking about it."

"About what, Father?" Ella asked.

"King Niklaus... is dead."

The three women gasped.

"How?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shrugged. "No one seemed to know."

"Well, who will rule our country?" Ella was flustered.

"When the announcement of the Niklaus's death was made, they said that the king's son, James would be taking over. The coronation ceremony will follow the King's funeral tomorrow."

"Should we go?"Claire asked. "How often will we see a King's funeral or a coronation?"

"Hopefully, never again." Caroline said, then sighed. "After dinner, we will start the journey to the castle walls and gather with the mourners. We need to show our loyalty to the Queen."

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of Niklaus's bed. It was difficult to comprehend that after 22 years, the struggle was finally over. A huge weight had been lifted. She only wished that Caroline, Stefan, and Damon were still here to celebrate with her. Especially Damon. Once Stefan informed her of his brother's death, she cried for days, laid in bed for months, and took years to start living again instead of just watching her life pass her by. What started her journey back to reality, was the birth of her youngest child, Victoria, who was now fourteen.

There was a knock and a male voice said, "Mother?" Elena looked up and saw her son standing in the doorway.

"James." Elena smiled, then patted the bed next to her.

As he walked over, he took in his surroundings. "I can't believe he's finally gone."

Elena flinched, then spoke softly, "Don't act so excited around your sisters. He was actually a father to them." James was close to his mother and although there were some days where Niklaus seemed to truly love James, there were also days that made the boy wonder if all fathers treated their sons that way. James had known for four years of his mothers tryst with the stable boy. He knew of the probability that Niklaus was not his real father, and understood why Niklaus treated him the way that he did. For years, Elena and James took Niklaus's abuse, until they decided to end it once and for all. It took some careful planning and conspiracy, but no one would suspect the king was actually murdered.

"Mother." A sob came from the door. Alexandria stood with her twin, Alice. "The mourners have begun to arrive."

Elena nodded. "We should all go to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow for all of us."

* * *

Elena awoke with a start from a nightmare. She took several deeps breaths and looked around. All four of her daughters lay around her. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the sense that she couldn't breathe at all, and quickly maneuvered her way around her children making them stir only in the slightest. Deciding she needed some fresh air, she grabbed a black cloth and draped it over her head.

Once she was outside, she made her way around to where all of the mourners stood, and subtly mingled herself with them. She carefully watched them all. Some, she could tell, were there only to have a good spot for the ceremony, some were there to support the royal family, and others looked genuinely distraught. It was the last group that she truly pitied. Why anyone would care to waste any tears on that poor excuse for a man was beyond her.

As she surveyed the crowd, a familiar blonde glint caught her eye. Elena began to wade through people until she came right up on her. The girl turned her head and Elena's heart sank when her friend's familiar face didn't meet hers.

Until, "Aunt Katherine?" The girl said with confusion. Elena wrinkled her forehead as the man and woman, hair slightly gray, turned to face her.

She recognized their faces instantly. "Caroline! Stefan!" She didn't say it loud, but her excitement was there.

Caroline stared for a moment before quietly whispering, "Elena?!" and quickly embraced her best friend. They held each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. Finally they let go and Stefan gave Elena a friendly hug.

"Elena," Caroline spoke and motioned the girl Elena had mistaken as Caroline. "This is my oldest daughter, Ella." A subtle look passed between the two friends as Elena silently asked, and Caroline silently confirmed, that Ella was Niklaus's child. "And this is my youngest daughter, Claire."

Elena hugged them both, but Claire spoke first. "I don't understand. You aren't Katherine, but yet you look..."

Elena smiled sadly. "Katherine is my sister." Before either girl could say anything, Elena turned back to Stefan and Caroline. "Come with me. You shall be my guests. We have so much to learn from each other." Elena saw Caroline's hesitation and quickly added, "I won't take no for an answer."

The family grabbed their few items and followed Elena back around to where she had exited before.

Elena showed the girls to a room where they could sleep, while she asked a servant to make some tea for the two adults.

She learned that Caroline and Stefan were married shortly after Damon's death. Katherine moved away, but visited as often as she could, and the Salvatore family lived in her old house. Ella was never told of her true paternity, and as far as she knew, Stefan was her biological father. Nor was she told that her parents had any connection to the royal family and was bound to start asking questions.

The three of them talked until the sun came up, and someone came to let them know the ceremony was about to take place.

"I should go find James and make sure he's ready." Elena said and stood.

* * *

Ella woke up and saw some clothes laying on a chair. She remembered the Queen, who was apparently best friends with her mother(!) saying she was going to lay out some of her daughters' clothes that would fit her. The clothes, not surprisingly, were a lot nicer than any clothes she had ever had. She changed then walked out into the hallway. It had been dimly lit the night before, but now the sun was streaming through the windows lighting the entire hallway. She couldn't remember which way they had come from the night before. She began walking and soon happened upon a room with an open door.

That was how she got on this hallway before...through a door, right? She pushed it opened and realized she was wrong-at least about this being the door she had come though.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she covered her eyes.

She heard a deep laugh. One that likely belonged the shirtless guy she had just walked in on. "It's quite alright." He said. Her eyes stayed covered. "Would you feel more comfortable if I put on a shirt?"

"Yes." She squeaked out.

A moment went by, then she heard, "It's safe now." She slowly moved her hand away and immediately saw the amusement plastered all over his face. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"My apologies." She said. "I got lost."

"No apologies necessary. You just saved me from myself. If I had to be alone in this room one more minute, I may I have jumped." He motioned to the window he was standing in front of. "And then who would run the kingdom?"

"Run the...You're James! The King's son!"

"So, you've heard of me?" He smirked.

Her face saddened. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be. He was bastard."

Ella flinched. "I..."

James waved his hand in front of his face, "I'm sorry. It's not right to speak ill of the dead. Especially not on the day they are to be buried."

Ella shook her head. "No. It's alright. I love my father, but if you didn't get along with yours, that's not my business."

James nodded then wrinkled his brow. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm Ella. Apparently, our parents were great friends."

"Friends? What are their names?"

"James!" Elena said brightly as she came into the room. "I'm glad you're awake, and I see you've met Ella."

"Yes." He smiled. "We were just getting to know each other."

"There will be more time for that later." Elena told him. "Right now, you have a funeral and a coronation to prepare for. Ella, come with me. I'll take you to your parents."

"Thank you."

Elena stepped into the hallway to wait for the girl to follow her.

"Will I see you again?" James asked her.

Ella smiled. "I should hope so." Their gazes lingered a moment before Ella remembered that the Queen was still standing right next to her, and turned to follow her away.

* * *

"Madame Rebekah!" a man yelled running through the house.

"Tyler! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est le probleme?" Rebekah asked as he approached her, finding her in a sitting room.

"Terribles nouvelles de l'Angleterre." Lady Rebekah, who stood when Tyler came in, sat back down slowly.

"England?"She said mostly to herself, dropping the French for a moment.

"Ton frére. Il est mort."

"Non! Non! Ce n'est pas possible!"

"Je suis trés desolé."

Rebekah took a few deep breaths. "Merci, Tyler."

"De rien. Est-ce que je peut-"

"Non. Quittez. S'il vous plait. Maintenant."

Tyler nodded and left the room. Rebekah took another deep breath and wiped her eyes before getting up and walking into the next room.

"Niklaus is dead. It's safe to return."

The dark haired man looked up at her, his ice blue eyes meeting hers. "Wonderful."

* * *

A/N:

Fin!

Thank you for sticking it out, for those who did.

It seemed most everyone wanted an epilogue. I'm not sure if it was mainly because I had just killed Damon and nobody wanted to read it without him, or if people had grown tired of the story.

Like I said before, the epilogue I had in mind could be a story all on its own, and some wanted a sequel as well. So, in writing the epilogue I had to find a balance between telling enough of this new story that it would be a satisfactory end to the old one (giving readers an idea of where the characters go from here and drawing your own conclusions), and leaving out enough that there would still be story to tell if I were to write a sequel.

I hope I succeeded.

As of right now, there are no immediate plans to write a sequel, but if I get a lot of people demanding one, I have no problem with writing one. Just let me know.

Translation:

*This is not a literal word for word translation.*

"Lady Rebekah!"

"Tyler! My God! What's the problem?"

"Terrible news from England."

"England?"

"Your brother. He is dead."

"No! No! This is not possible."

"I am very sorry."

"Thank you, Tyler."

"You're welcome. Can I-"

"No. Leave. Please. Now."


End file.
